cheaters never win
by Zeeva F. Rathbone
Summary: Arriving in forks isabella finds her mate though it isnt who everyone thinks it is .she isnt scared of the cullens because they werent the first vamps she had met . rated m in case people see it that way im working on it
1. The Begining redone

Ok so my first chapter wasnt corrected well thought i would repost it corrected here it is let me know if you like it .

p.s i dont talk to people that are not there at all

disclaimer : I dont own the twilight saga or any characters all belong to STEPHENIE MYER but i do own the change of the main story

I grumbled as i walked into the lunch room ,jessica wouldnt shut up i was getting bored ,as i sat my eyes swept over the cafeteria landing on the door way as a blonde and a buff guy walked in, i said '' hey,who are they '' jess began telling me '' the blonde female is rosalie hale,the guy emmett cullen,behind them is alice cullen and jasper cullen ,then last is edward cullen dont try to go out ,with him he dont date ''.

I knew they were vampires for one,the second none of these would be cullens type cause they were all skanks,big fuck thats it besides angela i stood and jessica said '' were are you,going bella '' i glared and said '' mind your own bussiness stanley,im definitely not going to fuck someone in the broom closet, unlike you '' then i walked to class right past emmett cullen.

He laughed obviously heard what i said,i whispered '' vampires '' he stopped laughing and followed me out his family not far behind,he said '' how do you know '' i smirked and continued walking to biology.

all of a sudden i was behind the school against the wall,emmett in my face he said '' how do you know swan '' i sighed and said '' three people in a coven victoria, laurant and james saved me,when i was younger victoria is like a mum to me,i was smart and figured it out they also told me a few clues ,which really was them talking when i was 'asleep' '' he let me down,but we were caught in eachothers eyes.

Rosalie pulled emmett away, i quickly ran to class noticing edward following me,i sat at an empty table cullen next to me he stiffened i knew it was forced i raised an eyebrow,he said '' im your singer love '' i smiled sweetly at him,then went to gym after saying yes when he asked me out,it was a way to get close to emmett .

During gym i hit the volleyball at newton it got him in the head,then followed edward home loving that i would spend more time with emmett .*skip to eclipse cullens are hunting after graduation * i got into my black jeep that charlie got me cause my truck died and drove to the cullen house,lucky for me this was quiet i heard music really loud as i pulled up .

I got out walking inside in my black leather pants , brown heeled boots , brown boobtube and black leather jacket i knew something was gonna go down today,i followed the music to eddie's room i peeked in the gap there was eddie fucking rosalie .

He said '' ohhhh rose i love you we fooled that stupid human '' rose responded with,'' i love you i never loved emmett '' i kicked the door in they gasped as the music player was thrown out the window by me, i said '' ohhhhh fuck off you never fooled me i knew you didnt love me just so you know the feelings are returned,i love emmett so have fun hale , masen '' then i turned walking downstairs.

Freezing as i saw emmett and the rest of the family,emmett said '' izzy ...'' i ran out of there and was in my jeep speeding away,before he could continue they had heard me i drove to my house,yes its my house charlie moved in with sue since they are engaged.

I packed all my stuff putting it in my jeep,then i drove to lapush giving charlie the keys after locking up the pack all growled when i told them why i was leaving as i started towards the highway emmetts jeep appeared behind me , I grumbled but continued till i saw the flash of red in the trees.

I pulled over getting out i said '' vic you guys can come out '' laurant , james and vic came out i knew the tears leaked over vic hugged me, emmett pulled up hopping out vic said '' baby oh izzy come on lets go mccarty are you coming ?'' he nodded james and laurant went with him me and vic got in my jeep we took off towards the house in texas not stopping till we got there .

When we arrived i sped into the garage next to the audi and bmw i got out, emmett was in shock as he got out vic and the boys laughed i swayed my hips as i walked inside .As i walked into my room i was pinned against my closed door as emmett kissed me hard i kissed him back he growled as i rubbed against his member it began to become hard he grinded back.

I gasped as he lay me on my bed sucking a certain spot on my kneck i whispered '' emmett change me '' he sat up quickly shaking his head, i stared at him he said '' i wont do that izzy '' vic came in and grabbed me in her arms as emmett ran out of there i cried for an hour then headed to the game room and began playing not stopping once.

Vic and the boys knew i wouldnt move, even if they tried my father was cauis, he had fucked a human before running off meaning im half vampire but only vic and that knew it charlie wasnt really my dad renee had neglected me then kicked me out once i turned 14 vic bought me here. I played all the halo's then turned to medal of honor playing all them, i noticed vic come in placing food and drinks next to me that could last a month .

*1 mth later * Emmett came back from his hunt Victoria went psycho at him I got up silently and walked to the stairs, james pulled vicky off her as laurent looked up at me he smiled i whispered '' laur vic's crazy i swear ... ma settle down will ya, its not like it matters how i feel probably went back to the skank to have a good fuck '' vic was now laughing in james's hold emmett growled.

I snarled at him he looked at me with wide eyes he said '' who changed you '' i rolled my eyes and said '' im half vampire em always have been '' he ran infront of me i made sure not to look in his eyes, he checked me over then whispered in my ear '' i will make you full izzy i love you '' i whimpered as i saw his eyes darken in lust.

He through me over his shoulder and ran to my room pinning me to the bed, he sucked on my kneck in a certain spot i moaned grinding against him then i was naked and emmett was playing with my privates, i whimpered '' emmmmm fuck me '' he grunted and said '' not now eating '' i purred actaully purred, damn was he good, i screamed as i came flipping him onto his back and whispered '' your turn em '' he growled, a possesive look in his eyes .

The End of this chapter sorry bout my first one still learning but this is first chapter redone ... ZFR


	2. secrets

Disclaimer : Dont own twilight that belongs to STEPHANIE MEYER only own plot change of story

got bored and thought why not continue this , Sorry for the mess up

Previously ...

Emmett quickly threw me over his shoulder and ran to my room pinning me to the bed, he sucked on my kneck in a certain spot i moaned grinding against him then i was naked and emmett was playing with my privates, i whimpered '' emmmmm fuck me '' he grunted and said '' not now eating '' i purred actaully purred, damn was he good, i screamed as i came flipping him onto his back and whispered '' your turn em '' he growled, a possesive look in his eyes .

Continued

* 2 weeks later *

Walking out of the shopping store with bags of clothes for everyone with vicky we were chatting about the last 2 weeks together and how Emmett and my relationship was going the truth was it was different now that he knew my secret which was weird but not .

Pulling into the drive way my phone began to ring looking at the caller ID I froze Vicky looked at it and said " Answer it B " racing off into the woods I stopped in a clearing " Hello Father " I answered , " Isabella , We need you to do something " rolling my eyes I waited " Maria is becoming a problem and although you've just recently caught up with vicky and crew along with newly mated she needs to be..." cutting him off I said " Destroyed for once and all . Tell Aro I'll do it but when I see him next his ass will be kicked " then I hanged up letting my phone drop into pocket before taking off into the trees climbing higher and higher till I reached my usual tree .

I sat there thinking for a few hours before I decided to hunt then go home taking down a big angry bear I ran home as fast as I could .

Jumping onto Emmetts back from behind I kissed his kneck I had snuck up while he was play fighting with James Em laughed as he spun me around then pulled me into a kiss which soon turned into a little make out session " Alright Izzy break it up and tell us what Cauis said " pulling away I turned to my family .

Explaining what was going on Emmett said " We could call Jasper im sure him and his friends would want revenge on her " smiling at him I grabbed my phone and called Peter he answered with " We're on our way princess but you gotta call the Major pixie being a bitch again " growling I hung up then grabbed everyone teleporting into the forest not far from the Cullen house .

Walking out of the forest in our group we saw everyone outside Jasper was staring at me while the others were watching us all " Major J Whitlock you are needed on duty by order of the Volturi Princess Whether mate wishes or not your Captain is already on his way with his mate if your mate wishes to join then so be it but she must train do you report soldier " Jasper's eyes showed recognition as  
>I finished my speech .<p>

Standing against the wall in the Cullen living room watching Jasper gather his things as the Cullens all tried to stop him Eddie was glaring at me since I had blocked everyones minds .

-Time Skip- * 3 hrs later *

We were finally on the road the bad part was the whole cullen coven was with us, it was bullshit how Carlisle stated that if there really was a princess in the volturi she would know he was close to them pfft yeah right he didnt even know I was the princess .

we pulled into my drive way everyone got out " Why would a princess be living in a place like this ? " of course it was miss bitch hale who had to say that Ignoring her I kissed Emmetts cheek before I was pulled into a hug by my brother "PETER" I screamed happily Charlotte hugged me aswell my family was pretty big and you could find a member in every country in the world.

Rosalie was thinking shit about me and the 'princess' which pissed me off cause all together she was thinking about me . Jasper could tell I was pissed and who it was directed at , " Why did you come Rosalie if you hate me that much why the fuck bother to come " Hale's head snapped to me as I said that she growled and said " I came to be there for my twin " raising an eyebrow I said " The Major is not your twin and never will be all your stupid family is a joke you cant be a family you lose control guess what your a COVEN nothing else to it oh by the way barbie called she wants her body back ..." then I turned and stormed into my planning room which only few were allowed in cause it was the 'princess's ' room.

Laughing lightly to myself I began to plan emmett sitting on a chair watching me , " What is it baby ? " he looked up as I asked the question locking eyes with me Em said " Just thinking about everything Iz its alright " nodding I put my plans away in my safe before pulling Emmett to our room I distracted both our minds with the thing we both enjoy , Tomorrow I would reveal the princess .

OMFG this is awesome two chapters for two different stories in one day and I made a new story again soz for the mess up I decided to continue this instead of put it out for adoption ...

poll on page its 18th of march I will close it on the 31st of march so two weeks put your vote in peeps

Ciao 4 now

ZRF


	3. AN : sorry

im so sorry i havent updated and cant for awhile because i need to get my computer rebooted or a new one sorry guys :(

even then i have to read the chapters already on this and write new ones since the old new ones will be gone

ciao all

ZRF 


End file.
